


One Falls, Another Rises.

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so old! I wrote after one of the ending seasons in Transformers Prime... I don't recall which season. Anyway, this was write when I first started writing fanfiction. You can tell by all of the mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Falls, Another Rises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old! I wrote after one of the ending seasons in Transformers Prime... I don't recall which season. Anyway, this was write when I first started writing fanfiction. You can tell by all of the mistakes.

Optimus’s lifeless frame was laid out on the med bay table. His armor polished to a sleek sheen for his memorial. Ratchet did everything in his power to bring Optimus back, but his time in the light fell short from Megatron’s twisted ways, and he joined his brothers in the well of allsparks.

The Autobots fate was all but sealed. Optimus was their last sign of hope. A hope that vanished at Megatron’s cruel hand. Now that Optimus was deceased, Megatron could now concur Earth and Cybertron with little to no resistance from the Autobots.

Bumblebee sat next to the med bay table where Optimus lay, completely lost, while the others went to spread the horrible news of the last prime falling to Wheeljack and the kids.

 

Megatron sat on his throne lost in thought. After the gruesome battle leading up to Optimus’s death, Megatron had sustained minor damage, nothing Knock out couldn’t fix. After all, it was worth the fight. Not only did the Autobots suffer their biggest loss, it gained Megatron the name of the Mech who terminated the Autobots final hope for peace and victory over the war.  

 Megatron was soon interrupted from his thinking at the unmistakable sound of Starscreams’s heels hitting the floor with every step. Just before the battle, Megatron gave the seeker a chance to redeem himself, and so he did. He and soundwave stalked the Autobots for weeks before finding the perfect place for an ambush, which soon became the place where the last prime fell.

Starscream stood in front of Megatron, staring at him with a sick grin. A smile slid across Megatron’s face as the seeker bowed before the warlord. Megatron grabbed one of Starscream’s wings, hoisting him up so their noses barely touched. Megatron raised on optic ridge before assertively kissing the seeker. Starscream placed his hands on the side of Megatron’s helm wanting a deeper kiss. Megatron obliged then pulled away from the seeker.

Starscream stood before his master. “Is something wrong, my leishe?” he asked, tilting his helm. 

Megatron simply smiled up at Starscream. “It’s funny how things change, Isn’t ’t Starscream.”

Starscream laughed while seating himself on Megatron’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Face it lord Megatron, fate has wielded us together… as for the Autobots…” 

Megatron leaned forward, kissing Starscream. “Their fate is sealed.” He said into the kiss.


End file.
